


Uptown Girl

by nightstrike



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, just pure fluff, mute characters, super fucking gay, written for me and girlfriend destiny characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike





	Uptown Girl

Namora wasn't always seen in lurking in the upper levels of the tower, she preferred to be in the hanger close to her ship and closer to her fraction, dead orbit. Dead orbit wasn't treated with much respect because of their belief that the earth is dying and we should leave it behind. To most guardians this was considered blasphemy because that would meaning leaving behind all that they have fought for and the traveler. Because of this fact guardians who pledged to dead orbit were often seen lower than other guardians. Most dead orbit guardians avoided going to the bazar as much as they could for the sole reason as new monarchy would often look at them with distaste. Namora used to be like that, until recently. Nowadays she could be seen hanging around the balcony around the new monarchy area. No one knew, not even her ghost, Orion, who after three weeks of this behavior decided to ask his guardian why. Namora was perchech right above the new Monarchy alcove when Orion appeared from her backpack. 

“Namora, why have you been hanging around here for the past three weeks, not that its bad or anything I am just curious” spoke Orion. Namora looked up at him, her expression sheepish with a slight lavender hue glowing at her cheeks. 

‘I am waiting’ she signed simply turning her face back to below them. This made Orion even more confused.

 

“Who, are what are you waiting for?” asked Orion, as soon as he asked his guardian he was grabbed and tilted so he was facing below them. Before he could protest Namora pointed, he moved his eye to focus on a golden exo hunter dressed in lavish new monarchy gear, painted to match herself. As she passed by underneath them she happened to look up but before she could see Namora , she launched herself off the tower. Seconds later Orion had Namora revived back where they were sitting.

“Now why did you do that?” asked Orion exaspatread. Namora s face was now glowing bright purple, she simply shook her head. Orion sighed and floated eye level with the awoken hunter and said” you like, that exo don't, you? Whats her name?” after a few minutes namora hestinly signed

‘... her name is Siren and … yea I do’. Orion began floating around her happily

“ I knew it ! I knew it!!” he exclaimed “ well you have to tell her !” at those words namoras expression morphed to one of utter horror as she began to franticly move her hands

‘ no nope absolutely not, even if I wanted to I can't, she's leagues above me, she new monarchy Orion , New monarchy and also one of the best crucible fighters out their, like she is legit one of Shaxx's favorites.’ 

 

“Namora.. “ warned orion but namora paid no heed to his words as she continued to pace around and sign.

‘ She could go for anyone why would she go for me, a dead orbit weirdo who spends most of their time on Io or on Titan do-’

“NAMORA” shouted Orion sanping her out of her signing tired. She looked at him with a expression of annoyance. Orion tilted to the side towards the entrance of the balcony and leaning against the door frame was Siren with a smirk on her robotic face, as she watched the awoken hunter pace with amusement. Namora froze and signed to Orion

‘This is okay , this is fine, she probably doesn't even know sign language’ . Sirens smirk got bigger as she raised her own hands to sign

‘ Think again again dead orbit.’ Namora turned bright purple and moved to jump off the cliff again but Siren grabbed her cape and pulled namora close to her and began to signing.

‘ your right i could have anyone I wanted but to be honest I am tired of the other new monarchy guardians , always so rude and judgmental of the other fractions. No i want someone quieter, kinder, someone like you. I have seen you around the hanger and hanging around Asher Mir and always wanted to talk to but never had the courage to.’ Namora was speechless as she didn't know what to do so she threw caution to the wind and kissed siren who took the Namoras cautious testing kiss and pushed it into a more lively and playful one. As they pulled away Siren looked at Namora in the eyes smiled and signed 

‘Now that was definitely worth the stink eye Hido is giving me right now’ Namora laughed as she braced herself on Sirens shoulder. She has never been happier to have been caught before.


End file.
